Episode 8074 (19th February 2018)
Plot Aaron and Chas worry about Liv. Chas thinks that if Liv is questioning her sexuality, Aaron should have a word about his own experiences. David heads off to meet Phil at the football. Gabby has posted Liv's birthday video online leaving Bernice disgusted by her daughter's behaviour. Laurel instructs everyone to be at the pub later for Sandy's leaving party. At the hospital, dejected Ross lays in bed and ignores the nurse when she talks to him. Meanwhile, in the village, Rebecca moves into Keepers Cottage after being released from hospital. Gerry flirts with Tracy as he's buying Liv some ice-cream to cheer her up. Phil appears in the shop, telling Tracy he was supposed to meet David here. Jacob finds Gabby in the village hall where he questions why she's acting like she been hard done by after what she did to Liv. Gabby tries to explain she thought Liv was going after Jacob despite knowing she liked him first. Jacob states Liv wasn't and questions why he'd want to go out with someone like Gabby anyway. Tracy knows she recognises Phil from somewhere but still can't work out from where. Phil swipes Tracy's phone then proceeds to lock the shop door. He questions what her going rate is these days, calling her 'Cindy'. Tracy orders Phil to open the door, threatening to call the police if he doesn't but Phil still has her phone. Jacob bangs at the shop door but Phil warns her not to say anything, as if she does, he'll tell Jacob that she used to be a prostitute. Tracy insists David knows about her past as they have no secrets but Phil states knowing about her past is very different from shaking hands with a man who used to pay his wife for sex. Gabby calls round at the Mill to apologises to Liv but Liv refuses to forgive her. After Gabby leaves, Aaron tries to talk to Gabby about his experiences of coming out but Liv doesn't want to hear it. The villagers gather in the pub to video call Sandy from Australia. Sandy explains he thinks he and Maisie will be very happy together. Bernice promises Gabby that things will work out with Liv. When Pete visits Ross, he finds him still lying in bed. Pete tries to make Ross feel better but Ross lashes out at his brother, telling Pete that Emma should've shot him instead of Finn. Tracy decides to tell David about Phil's threats but Phil produces a video of them having sex. Phil blames Tracy for losing his job as he was too busy watching webcam shows when he should've been working. He tells Tracy she owes him. Charity suggests she and Vanessa pick up from where they left off before she went away. After asking everyone to look after Ashley's grave, Sandy says his goodbyes to the villagers and they all raise a toast. When David returns from the football, Tracy tries to broach the subject of things for their past that they're ashamed of but David denies doing anything shameful that he hasn't already told her. Liv takes a swig from a bottle of vodka. Tracy receives a text from Phil demanding £1,000 or David will see the video. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *Nurse Anya Peate - Maya Grant *Phil - Ryan Hayes Locations *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Room B3 *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall *The Woolpack - Bar and car park *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms Notes *Final appearance of Freddie Jones as Sandy Thomas. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,250,000 (8th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes